


Thinking of you

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Jean is a stupid guy, cophine - Freeform, love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine are really good friends. But... Cosima falls in love with her and this is really hard. Especially that Delphine has a stupid boyfriend. And he really hates Cosima. What happened?  Lets  read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Jean

I love her.

I love her body.

I love her soul, her amazing sense of humour, her French, her smile, her temper. I love all of her. All I want to have I want from her but I just can't have her. Delphine has a boyfriend. Stupid, creepy, dumbass Jean. He's... Oh, I hate this man. Like hate hate. I feel so much anger about him. Yup, jealousy. This feeling can have destroyed everything. Delphine knows me well, I know her well. I'm fall in love with my friend, good friend. How pathetic is that? Geez... I think one day I will kill myself because of these feelings about Del. She's so amazing and beautiful. Almost like angel. Her golden curls are amazing. I love talking with her.

"Hello, hon, how are you?", oh God, there she is. Breathe, Cosima, breathe, please. It's just Delphine, only Delphine. Say something. Anything. "Cosima, are you okay?"

"O-of course... I'm okay.", I said and kissed her on the cheek. "What... Just... Sorry. What are you doin' here?"

"Aw, I'm meeting Jean here, in the DYAD cafeteria, he will be there on a minute.", Delphine said with a smile. Oh, right. Stupid Jean.

"Aaaww, how lovely... Good for you, Del.", No no, I didn't say that. I'm so stupid geek.

"Cosima, cherie, what's going on here?", she said with a serious face. Oh, she was mad...

"Um... Nothing. Just nothing. I-i, um.. Have to go. Yeah. So bye, Delphine.", I said and I went back to the lab. I heard Delphine's voice, but I didn't react. I didnt want talk to her. It was hard lookin' at her and Jean.

"Hey, Cosima, cheer up, buddy! ", I heard Scott. He went to the lab and sat next to me. I looked into the microscope and shaked my head.

"Sorry, Scotty, rough day. Fortunately, hour yet. And then I will smoke a lot of pot!", I laughed and gave him a smile.

"Like always, Cos. I see that you have some problems, but I know you don't tell me. So... I hope it will be okay. ", he squeezed my shoulder and smiled to me. Yeah, right. Maybe one day. I wish.

***

"Honey, I'm home. Oh, wait... I don't have Honey girl.", I laughed sadly to myself when I entered to my house. I dropped my bag and lab coat. I turned on my radio and picked some hippie CD. Then I took my joint and lit it. I went to my bedroom and laid on my comfortable bed. I don't know how long I stayed in this position. I felt light, like leaf. This was awesome. But I could only think about Delphine. I couldn't help, I love her. And I can't stand her with this stupid man. He doesn't deserve on Delphine. I knew it. But I hadn't prove. I promised to myself I will found prove. No matter what. He wasn't good, I just knew it. I felt it. Suddenly, I heard sound of doorbell. I was tired but I got up and went to the door.

"Coming, coming... I didn't.. Delphine? I forgot about our meeting or something?! Oh God, so sorry... I'm-", I wanted to continue my reply, but she interrupted me.

"Non, non, non, Cosima. I came... I came, because I... Jean and I had a fight. I really need you now.", she said with sad smile. I noticed that she cried a lot. Delphine had pink cheeks and really red, watered eyes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry... ", I really meant it. I didn't want Delphine hurt. "Come in, Honey. You're freezing." She went into my house and sat on my couch. I made her tea and I sat next to her. I squeezed her hand and hugged Delphine tightly.

"He... He was... God, this is so complicated... ", Delphine started and she looked at me.

"Sweetie, calm down. Say all from the start, okay?", I said softly.

"He... You know, he doesn't like you... I don't know why, Cosima. You are... You are my soulmate and he doesn't like you. Jean said... He doesn't like when I meet you.", she almost whispered and I froze. How did he dare?! He's... Oh God.

"I see... You have to listen to him, right? It's your man. We... We have to stop seeing each other. Right. We will figure something out. You can't come to my place, that's it.", I started with shaking voice.

"No, Cosima... He just don't- "

"No, Del, I understand it. You love him, he loves you, I bother him. I get it. I... I gotta go. Smoke or something. Out. Sorry. I'll call ya.", I said with so hurted voice. I know, this was my house, but I went out. I couldn't be with Delphine in the same room. Her guy? He was psycho, like really, really psycho. I heard her voice, but I didn't listen. I ran away from my house, from Delphine. Okay, I get it. I will be fucking altruistic and give up. Just like that.


	2. And it will be hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part? So much pain. I warned!

      Three weeks passed. And I only saw Delphine twice. Accidentally. Once when I was in the lab and she came to Scott, actually. I waved to her but Delphine only smiled shyly and I couldn't stand it, I left the lab. Twice when I was in the grocery shop. Del was with Jean, stupid Jean. When he saw me, he changed their direction and Delphine only looked at me sadly. This hurt as hell. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't live. I was coming back to my flat, lying on my bed and looking on my chandelier. I missed her so fucking much. This was happened when I was at the club with Sarah and Felix.

 

      "Cos, just drop it. You've been hurt enough, please. She wants to be with this asshole. I know it's hard, but what can you do? Nothing. She didn't answer on your phone. It's obvious Del doesn't want to talk to you.", Sarah said. I knew it. She was right.

      "I know, I know, okay? This is so fucking messed up. I just... I wanted to be her friend, alright? No lover, no girlfriend. I know it won't happen. I mean, really be with her. But now I also can't be her friend. It sucks."

      "Everything gonna be okay, sweetie. Now let's drink for that. I need beer and dance. C'mon geek monkey.", Felix said.

      "Get up and come with me, bitch.", I suddenly heard firm voice. It was Jean. God, what is he doin' here? Sarah looked at him.

      "You know, people are usually nice, man...", she muttered.

      "It's 'kay, Sarah. I'll be right back. Just... Having fun or whatever.", I said and followed Jean. We went outside.

      "What do you want from me, Jean, huh?"

      "Just don't call Delphine. Leave her alone. She doesn't want to know you. Are we clear?", Jean said.

      "How do you know, dumbass?! Let her speak, for God sake! She's not a child! She has friends, I'm her friend!", I shouted. I couldn't stand it.

      "Fine. Just remember, you want it. Del, honey, come here right now.", he said with fake smile. Oh, I hate this smile.

      And then I saw her. She wasn't happy. I knew it. I felt it. Delphine stood next to Jean, he took her hand firmly. I felt tears in my eyes, but I wasn't crying. I couldn't give him satisfaction. I swallowed hard and I looked at her. I wanted to hug her and tell her I love her. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

      "Del, are you okay? I miss you. I miss spending time with you. Why are you doin' this, huh?", I asked sadly.

      "I um... Cosima, I don't want to see you again. I'm sorry. I just... I don't want you to be my friend. It's over..."

      I thought I didn't hear what she said. But Delphine said it. She doesn't want me anymore as a friend. And even more as a girlfriend. What was I thinking?! I was so stupid. Stupid, geeky Cosima...

      "Wait, what? Why...", I started and my tears fell down on my cheeks. I was crying, really crying. I gave him this fucking satisfaction. In a public place, but I couldn't help. "I'm your soulmate, remember? I lo-"

      "That's enough, lady. You heard her. Leave her alone. Up yours, Cosima.", he said firmly and pushed me on the wall behind me. I heard Delphine shouted at him, but I didn't listen. I was deaf to all stimuli. Then they gone. Delphine turned around and looked at me. She tried to say something but I didn't listen at all. I was mad at her. Like always. I stood outside and was crying a lot. 

      I really don't remember that night and what was goin' after this situation. I have some pictures in my head. I remember a lot of pot, Sarah and Felix's voices and their hands on my shoulder. But I don't know what happened next. I don't know what I was doing at the club. This is nightmare. And I'm in the middle of that.

 

***

 

      I woke up with a huge headache. I noticed a bottle of water and I thanked to Sarah in my mind. She and Felix always take care of me. No matter what. I felt bad for two weeks and I was like ghost. I was eating a little, I was drinking a little and my dark circles under the eyes were huge. I also slept a little. I just couldn't sleep well. But today was different.

      "That's it, Cosima.", I said to myself. "You are a good person, good girl. You deserve someone who will appreciate it. Not Delphine. Someone else. She's a bitch. A bitch, remember this.", and I felt a little better. I took my phone and called Sarah.

      "Oh my God, look who's alive! Cosima, what a pleasure!", she laughed. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen with phone.

      "Ha ha, very funny, weirdo! I will say one word - clubbing! What do you think? Today, at 9 p.m. Tell Felix.", I said with a smile. I felt much better.

      "Oki doki, Cos, I don't need to persuade, you know that. So, see ya later, geek monkey!", she hang up and I drank my coffee and went to the work. 

      I didn't see Delphine at all. And I was glad. She didn't deserve even on my sight. In that night, she could said no to Jean, but she couldn't. So... she was unfaithful, untrustworthy, unpleasant and cowardly bitch. After my work I came back to my flat and I was preparing on the evening with my friends.

 

***

 

      "Cosima, come on, she looks nice! Just look at her!", Felix said to me. We were talking about girl who danced in front of us.  She was pretty, oh yeah. And tall enough. With curly, blonde, long hair and soft smile. 

      "Oh, give it up. I don't know..."

      "But I know, god dammit. You have to go to her and talk to her. Now!", Sarah shouted at me. I looked at her with surprised face.

      "Okay, okay, calm down, propunk! I'm goin', if you want.", I muttered and stood up from chair. There were crowdy but nice. I like this club. "Hello, beauty.", I said to unnamed girl.

      "Oh, hi there. Do I know you?", she asked. Yup, she was very pretty. And she had beautiful, big, grey eyes.

      "No, no, sorry. Just... Don't laugh, okay? My friends wanted me to talk with you.", I said with big blush on my face. She noticed it and she giggled.

      "And... why is that?", she asked playfully.

      "Because... because you seems really nice, gorgeus woman. I'm Cosima, by the way.", I said and I gave her hand. She took it and I felt her skin - soft and warm. This was good feeling.

      "Nice to meet you. I'm Emmanuelle. You know, I was watching you. I'm not stalker, no, no. But you are... You are really pretty, Cosima.", she said. I smiled to her and squeezed her hand.

      "And you too. You have a beautiful name. Want to drink a beer with me and my friends?", I asked.

      "I would love to, Cosima.", she replied. I smiled to her and took her hand in mine. I was happy. And this was really, really good evening. 

I wasn't thinking about Delphine.

Not Delphine.

She's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, eventually, Jean is a stupid bastard and Delphine is a huge coward, don't you think? Cosima suffers and it's all Delphine's fault.   
> But you know, sometimes life is brutal. And sometimes life is wonderful. We'll see what will happen next.  
> Love you, guys!


	3. Emmanuelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to write six parts. Maybe I will create more, maybe. This story is in my head, we'll see. In this part, Delphine acts childish. Yup, Delphine, not Cosima. It's always Cosima, so I decided to switch them once.  
> Enjoy reading! :-)

I woke up with smile on my face. I felt warm body next to me. I turned around and hugged her tightly, leaving small kisses on her neck, cheeks, nose and collar bones. 

I'm with Emmanuelle right now. I don't know if I'm in love with her. I only know I kinda love her. I know, this sounds ridiculous. But that's true. She's important to me and she takes care of me. She's not like Delphine. Emmanuelle is kind, honest, incredibly hot, polite and really nice. Sometimes I think she has one defect - Emmanuelle isn't Delphine. I know this is terrible, but I reject this thought really fast. 

"Hello, sleeping beauty... ", I said to her and kissed her on the lips. Emmanuelle returned the kiss, but more deeply. 

"Hi, babe. Slept well?", she asked me. 

"Of course I did! But someone tortured me very long in the night. I'm shocked I got enough sleep.", I laughed. 

"Don't say you don't like it, hon. Because I know you do.", she said sweetly and I melted in her smile. I kissed her once again and then softly pulled away. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I gotta go, cause I will be late again, like always. Scott will kill me this time. Will we see each other later?", I asked Emmanuelle, went to the bathroom and got dressed. 

"Of course, Cosima. I come back from work at 3 p.m. and we might meet at Lissy's about 4 p.m. Does it or not, hon?"

"It's perfect, Emmanuelle. See ya later.", I kissed her and I left. 

I must say I'm happy. Not as much happy as with Delphine perhaps, but... It's not that bad. And Sarah, Felix and others love Emmanuelle. You know, she's perfect for me. Maybe... Maybe it will be okay. I hope. 

***

"Oh God, there she is! Cosima! How is that possible you are on time? Is that magic or someone special?", Scott laughed when he saw me. 

"I must say someone special. Yup, thanks to her, I'm not late. I know you're glad, buddy.", I said with big smile.  
Then I continued my research. 

I love my work. I'm a little science geek but it doesn't bother me. And that is why Scott and I get on very well. He was just like me. We are very good friends and coworkers. Maybe DYAD has bosses from hell, but workers are nice here and it's great. I was preoccupied with work , so I didn't hear how someone came to the lab. Then I turned around and I saw her. Delphine. She looked... Different. Tired. Still beautiful but tired. 

"Scott, will you leave me with Cosima for a while, please? I need to talk to her. I will be grateful. ", she said to Scott. I was very, very confused. I didn't know what was goin' on. 

"Of course, Mrs Cormier. I'm sorry, Dr Cormier. Call me when you will end. I'll be in cafeteria.", he replied with serious face and he looked at me. I only shrugged and I smiled at him slightly , saying quietly that everything is okay. But honestly, it wasn't.  
I didn't talk to Delphine for... How long? A month? And now, she's coming to my lab and saying she wants to talk with me. How crazy was that? 

"Cosima, what are you doing?!", she started yelling at me. She's yelling at me?! What's wrong with her? 

"Delphine, are you on high or something? Are you sick? Is your head okay? Because I can ask you the same. What are you doing here?! Does Jean know about your visit? Cause, you know, he'll be very mad, very, very mad!", I screamed. Oh, I was sooo angry. 

"Just stop, Cosima. Stop! Merde! What are you doing with that childish girl, huh?", she asked angrily. I was shocked.

"You mean, with my girlfriend Emmanuelle?!"

"Girlfriend? Oh, if you say so... Oui, with her!", she replied. What is just happening here?! 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I think it's not your business. Remember? You didn't want to know me, right? To be my friend! So fuck off, Delphine!", I yelled at her. 

"Non, I won't, for God sake! She doesn't deserve on you. She's... She's... You should have been with someone better! Not her!"

"Oh great, Delphine, really great. Now you're telling me who is good or bad for me?! Listen to yourself, Delphine! You have no right. So, who is good for me instead of Emmanuelle, huh? Maybe you?!", I screamed. I didn't know why I've just said that. 

"I... I never... I want-", she tried to say something but I interrupted her. 

"You know, maybe she's not perfect! But she's good for me. Emmanuelle takes care of me. She's lovely, trustworthy and kind. And she wants me. Did you want me?! I don't think so. You don't want me as a friend and you tell me about you as my girlfriend?! So what right do you have to say to me that you are better for me than Emmanuelle?!", Oh I was very mad. I wanted to punch her, really. Why did she say all those things right now, when I was in relationship? She has never gave me signals she want some more from me... 

"I just... Cannot... ", she whispered and looked at the ground. I noticed that she almost cried. 

"Exactly. You can't. You don't want to. You have Jean, stupid Jean. So, get out! Right now! I don't want to see you!", I shouted. And she left. I didn't know if it was true, but I heard Delphine's sob. 

***

"Sarah, it's insane... I don't know what to think. She said... She wants me as her girlfriend. And then she said she couldn't?"

"Cos, just drop it. She's a bad woman, don't you see this? She's using you. Delphine never leaves Jean.", Sarah said.

"Yeah, you probably have right. Oh, I'm so stupid girl!", I couldn't believe what just happened. 

"Oi, geek monkey, you are not stupid, okay? Delphine is... Oh, hi Emmanuelle!", Sarah screamed. A second later I felt Emmanuelle's hands on my waist. 

"Hello, Cosima. I missed you.", she whispered to my ear. She was so cute. And I could only think about Delphine. I was terrible person. 

"I um... I missed you, too, Emmanuelle. How was your day?", I asked, pulling her closer. 

"Good, very good. Kids are awesome. Today, Daniel drew very beautiful picture. I was very proud of him. And your day, sweetie?", Emmanuelle asked and ordered a glass of wine for herself. 

"My day?", I swallowed hard and looked at Sarah. She said no quietly. Yup, she's right. Emmanuelle doesn't have to know about Delphine. "Good, too. I worked hard in the lab with Scott. Honestly, I'm really tired." 

"Oh, poor hon. I think you should go to bed earlier. And how are you, Sarah? How's Kira?", she asked. 

"She's great, thanks for asking. She will graduate her secondary school. I hope she will deal with it. And who knows, maybe one day, she will be work at DYAD Institute."

"God, Sarah... ", I said. "I think you don't know what are you sayin'.", I laughed. 

We spent really nice hour at Lissy's. We talked about many things, never about Delphine. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She acted very weird and I really don't understand her. 

"Okay, hon, I think I have to go home, take shower and go to bed. If you don't mind.", I said to Emmanuelle, when Sarah came back to her apartment. 

"No problem, Cosima. Maybe I could join?", she asked playfully. I smiled to her. 

"Em, don't be upset, but I have to be alone, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Is there something wrong, sweetie?", she asked, worrying about me. 

"No, no, no. It's okay, really. I just... I'm really tired. Please, don't be mad or something. I'll drive you home, okay?", I said softly and squeezed my girlfriend's hand.

"Okay, Cosima. If you say so. But you know, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. Always."

"I know, babe. I will remember about it.", I replied. Then I kissed her on goodbye and she went to her flat. 

 

And so for the first time , I lied my girlfriend, Emmanuelle . I'm a horrible person and I will burn in hell. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think? I know, I know, Emmanuelle is a cute girl and Delphine acts like evil bitch. I get it. But... You don't know why Delphine behaves like that. You'll see.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Guys, sorry for mistakes and bad interpunktion and spell. Cause I wrote it on my mobile phone.


	4. Scary meeting and babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the next part on my boring lecture. Yup, it will work. And part of the part in the train.   
> In this chapter Cosima has to take care of Kira and she takes Emmanuelle with her. They meet Delphine...

* * *

"Sarah, I can't do that. I don't have kids, I don't know how to take care of them. You know I love Kira, but...", I said with tremble in my voice. God, why me, why?

"Cosima, chill. God, you're so crazy geek monkey. It's gonna be okay. Please, please. Felix can't do that, he has a date with this guy from Lissy's. Please, please! You can take Emmanuelle.", she replied with smile.

"Geez... I'm to much soft for you. Oki doki. But... It's only one day, okay?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", she hugged me really tightly.

Yup, I'm fucking cute girl. So... That situation with Delphine didn't repeat. But I still thinking about her. I don't know what happened in the lab. She is still with stupid Jean and I really don't get it.

"Hey, hon. Do you have the time in the evening?  I have to take care of Kira and Sarah told me you could come with me. Please, please.",  I said through the phone to Emmanuelle.

"Hm.. Let me think. Alright, Cos. But... How could you make it up to me?", she asked playfully. I heard smile in her voice.

"I think I will figure something out, Em. Yup. So... I'll pick you up at 5 p.m.", I replied with big smile.

"Okay, see ya in the evening."

"Bye, Em. See ya later.", I hang out and went to the lab.

***

"What happened to Dr. Cormier?", Scott asked. I turned around to him with huge blush on my face.

"What?  I don't know, Scotty. I... She... She's fucking insane, that's it.", I replied harshly.

"I thought she's your friend, Cosima."

"Not anymore, Scott, okay? But...  What do you mean?,  I asked curiously.

"Well... She seems tired all the time. I think Dr. Cormier isn't happy. And there is her stupid boyfriend. Or fiancé. I really don't know.",  he said.

"Boyfriend. Boyfriend... By the way, it's not our problem. She can deal with it, I think.", I replied.

But honestly, I do care about her. Even after all these situations. I'm worrying about her. I want to talk to her. But I can't, I just can't.

After my work I came back to my apartment and I was preparing for babysitting Kira. I ate some dinner and then it was time to go. I tried to start the car but it doesn't work.

"Fuck!", I cursed and took my phone. "Emmanuelle?  Hey, sweetie. What about going for a walk to Kira?  My car doesn't work, I don't know what happened.", I said. I was angry. Why does bad things happen to good people?

"Hon, it's okay. I'll be waiting for you.", she replied.

"Oki doki. I'll be in your place in a minute.",  I hang out and went off the car.

***

"See?  It's nice, right?",  I said to Emmanuelle and squeezed her hand.

"Babe, I didn't say that it's not nice. We can walk, it's okay.", she smiled to me and kissed me in the cheek. "So... Kira is really nice, does she?"

"Oh, yeah, totes. She's really smart, you'll see. Almost like me!", I laughed.

"You're cheeky, you know?", she said to me and kissed me on the lips.

" _Oui_ , I used to say it to her.", I heard this French accent and I froze. Delphine was standing in front of us.

"Delphine... So, what are you doin' here?", I asked. I was shocked. Why is there so hot? I felt I’m burnin’.Oh God... I looked at Emmanuelle, she was confused. "Oh, sorry. This is Delphine. And this is Emmanuelle, my girl.", I said with small smile. I don't know why, but I was nervous.

"I see. I saw you kissed her, Cosima. I'm not blind. _Excuse moi_ , nice to meet you Emmanuelle.", Delphine said with fake smile and she squeezed Em's hand.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you, too. I've never heard about you. Are you friend of Cosima?", she asked. Oh God, she was so naive and I was bad, bad person.

"Oh. But I understand it... We-",  I whispered ''don't" to her. She nodded softly. "We are old friend, my dear. And how old are you? Eighteen?"

"Sorry?"

"Delphine meant you look very young, sweetie.", I said with smile and pulled Emmanuelle closer. I wrapped my hand around her waist. I noticed Delphine looked at my hand on Emmanuelle's waist.

"Indeed.", Delphine lied. I felt my face is red, really red. I was mad, cause Delphine wad rude to Em.

"I'm sorry, Delphine, but we have to go. Bye. And say bye to Jean. He might be really, really, REALLY glad you saw me.", I said and looked at her. I saw sadness in her eyes. What?  I really don't understand this whole situation.

"Oui. I understand you. I'll tell him. Au revoir. Bye, Emmanuelle, take care of Cosima.",  she replied and I noticed tears in her eyes.

"I... I will. Goodbye, Delphine.", Emmanuelle said. Then, Delphine gone and we turned around.

"Honey, is there something you want to tell me?", Emmanuelle asked firmly and looked at me.

"Oh, noooo, noo, babe.",  I grinned. "We had a fight. I mean, me and Delphine. That is why she acted like a psycho. Sorry bout that."

"No, she is really nice. I mean... She looks unhappy. Lonely and unhappy. It's sad, I think.", my girl said. Well, everyone see this. There's something wrong with Delphine, that was true. I still worried about her. I will find out what is goin’ on here. If Jean hurts her… I will kill him, literally!

"Hello, Sarah, we're here! Oh, hello, Kira.", I smiled to the girl who ran to me and hugged me.

"Auntie Cosima!  Emmanuelle!", she screamed and squeezed my girlfriend's hand.

"Hi, Kira. So... You wanna play something? Auntie Cosima and your mum will talk, okay?", she kissed me in the cheek and went with Kira to her room.

„Sarah, god dammit!”, I almost shouted. „We met Delphine, geez… Delphine, you get it? Delphine! I need to sit, right now. I’m tired… She… I… lo… God…”

„Cosima, honey… Please, calm down. It will be okay, oi? I think Delphine is… Lost. And I know you… love her.”, Sarah said. I looked at her in surprise. I wanted to say that I’m with Em, I do… But really, do I love Emmanuelle? „ Stop, Cosima. I see this. I’m your half sister, I see things like those.”

„Oh, crap. This is so messed up… I want to take her back to me, you know? And I also take care of Em. What I suppossed to do?”

„Do what your heart says, Cosima…”, she only replied and went out of the apartment. I still was sitting on the chair. I heard Kira and Emmanuelle’s happy voices. And I was thinking. I will talk to Delphine. No matter what.


	5. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go - next chapter! Are you glad? No? It's okay. Development of action today! Enjoy!

The sun warmed my bedroom’s windows. I woke up lazily and open my eyes, accustoming to the light.

New day came. And I was still confused. I decided to talk to Delphine at the DYAD Institute. There’s no way out. Something was goin’ on with her and I have to find out.

„Hello, Scotty! See? Again on time! I’m awesome, don’t ya think?”, I grinned to him.

„Right, Cosima. So, other people are also awesome, cause they usually go to work on time.”, he laughed. I rolled my eyes and drop my bag on the table.

„Scott… Is Delphine at work? I need to talk to her.”, I said with blush on my face.

„Cos, yeah, she is. I think right now, dr. Cormier is with Leekie in his lab. You have to wait for her. Is there… Something wrong?”, he asked seriously. I shrugged.

„Yup, actually. I probably ruined my life and… Scotty, I don’t want to bother you. You have your own problems. But yeah, I know, I can count on you.”

„Totally, Cos. Remember.”, he said. I squeezed his shoulder and went to the Delphine’s lab.

She wasn’t there. I sat at the desk on her chair and waited. Suddenly I noticed one picture on Delphine’s desk. Our photo. In that photo I was smiling to Delphine and was wrapping my arm around Del’s back. She was smiling to me, too. I felt tears in my eyes. They fell down on my cheeks and I couldn’t help it. God, I miss her so fucking much! And she acts like this all the time. I was thinking about it and I fell asleep on the chair…

„Cosima… wake up. It’s me, Delphine”, I heard soft whisper in my ear. I mumbled something and I opened my eyes. It was Delphine. She was really close to me. The French smiled softly and leaned against the desk.

„I… I’m sorry, Del. I don’t know why I slept here. I was-„, I said, but Delphine interrupted me.

„It’s okay, Cosima. So… What are you doing here?”, she asked. Her knees touched mine and I felt heat inside me. God, why is she standing so close?

„I… I’m here. I… Delphine, I still care about you, okay? You have no idea how much. I know. I know. You don’t want to see me. Right. It hurts fucking much, but… Okay.”, I wshipered.

„Cosima, you just don’t understand…”, she started.

„So explain it. Please…”

_„Cherie_ … It’s not that simple. _Merde_ …”, she started crying. I knew it.

„Is it that idiot? Jean? What did he tell you? You can tell me…”, I whispered to her and tried to hug her, but she pulled away immediately.

„ _Non! Non_! Stay away from me! Just… trust me”, she screamed.

„God dammit, Delphine! I don’t understand it. How can I trust you?! Dammit you.”, I wanted to go away, leave her.

I started to aim at the door, but she stopped me. She took my wrist and pulled me firmly to her. Delphine pinned me to the wall behind me and took my face in her hands. And then kissed me. Just like that. This was very intense, almost desperate. This was... Oh God. I waited for it so long. I moaned into her mouth. I heard her heavy breath and I wanted to pull off her clothes and make love with her, right here, right now.

She started kissing my neck and then collar bones. I pulled her closer, closer... I kissed her lips again, hold her hard in my arms. I didn't what to stop it.

Suddenly, I felt her tears on my cheeks. She was crying. And in that moment, my heart broke. Delphine must have hurt.

"Hey, hey... ", I whispered, when I stopped kissing her. "Del, what's happening?", I asked. I heard tremble in my voice.

She pressed her forehead to mine. The French took my hands and squeezed it.

"I... I can't. I want... But I-i can't, Cosima... ", she whispered. I looked at her face with tears one last time. And she went out of the room. Leaving me confused.

I was standing there, in Delphine's office and crying. So much. I betrayed my girl, my Emmanuelle and I didn't know what happened with Delphine. I didn't have strength for this. Not anymore.

 

***

 

I don't love Emmanuelle. She's important to me, but I don't love her in a romantic way. I decided to talk to her. I waited for her in my flat.

When she came, I made her tea and we were sitting on the couch.

"Emmanuelle... I think we have to split up. I know, I'm terrible person. I know it. But I don't want to lie to you. I... There is... I love someone else.", I almost whispered and looked at Emmanuelle. I thought she will be yelling at me. Instead of this, she smiled to me.

"I knew it, Cosima. It's Delphine, right?", she asked.

"Yes. Delphine. I thought I was over her, but... But no. And she has some trouble, I don't know what happens with her. I feel I have to help her in some way. I'm really sorry.", I said and squeezed her wrist.

"Cosima, it's fine. Really fine. You're important to me, you know?  But heart does decide. But if she hurts you one more time, I will find her and do something to her. I'm serious.", she replied.

"Oki doki, Em.", I laughed. "And really, really thank you. For understanding this situation.", I smiled to her.

"I get it, really, Cosima. Just... Take care okay? Besides this, we will  be in touch. I have to go. Bye, Cosima.", she kissed me one last time in the lips and she got out from my apartment. I was still sitting on the couch and didn't know what to do.

I took my joint and lit it. I held the breath with a pot in my lungs and felt I started relaxing.

I didn't know what time was that, but suddenly I heard sound of doorbell.

"Ali? What are you doing here?", I was surprised when I saw Alison standing in front of my flat.

"We need to talk immediately.", she said with a serious face.

"Oh, okay. What happened?", I asked and made her coffee.

"It's about Delphine, Cosima.", she replied.

I was shocked. What does Alison know?

"Apparently you don't know. She... She came to me. Yes, I was surprised, too. Cosima, Delphine is a mess. I didn't like her, but now... She doesn't deserve this.", Alison whispered and I opened my eyes wide.

"Oh God, but Alison, just tell me, for God's sake. I'm worried about her!"

"Cosima, she loves you very much. She wanted to be with you for so long... This whole situation is because of Jean. That... Dumbass.", she said.

"What?  How? How is that possible? What... What did he do to her? ", I asked.

"Delphine wanted to break up with him. She told him she loves you. And then he was so mad. This was horrible. He threatened her. Jean told Delphine he would make you lost your job. Your position in DYAD. She just... She protected you. And that is why Delphine was staying away from you, Cosima... ", she finished.

I froze.

"Oh my God...", I whispered and started crying. So fucking much.

My tears blurred my make up and I was still crying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hate Jean, too. So, now you know why Delphine acted like this, acts like this. But I think she will deal with it. With Cosima's help, of course.  
> Thanks for reading, really! Love ya, guys! :)


	6. Master plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you for my lovely beta, Lexie. Yup, she helped me with my story.   
> And now, we will move to Cosima's master plan. And there will be blood...

_In the previous part…_

  
_“Delphine wanted to break up with him. She told him she loves you. And then he was so mad. This was horrible. He threatened her. Jean told Delphine he would make you lose your job. Your position in DYAD. She just… She protected you. And that is why Delphine was staying away from you, Cosima… “, she finished._

_I froze._

_“Oh my God…”, I whispered and started crying. So fucking much. My tears blurred my make up and I was still crying…_

  
***

  
I have to talk to Del. Right now. Alison calmed me down when I was crying.

“Hey, Cosima… It’s gonna be okay. You need to talk to her. Help her.”, she said softly and hugged me.

“Did you tell Sarah about it? If she finds out, I believe she will kill that asshole. God… “, I asked, sobbing.

“Yeah, she already knows about it.”

“You know what, Ali? I have a plan. And you will help me with this.”, I said suddenly when I had an idea.

“I will, definitely.”

“But first, I will try to talk to her. I still think she will be scared, but I’ll try. Then we will move to my master plan! C’mon. I will go to the DYAD and then I’ll call ya, alright?”, I asked.

“Okay, Cosima. I agree.”, Ali replied.

I was still shocked. I didn’t know she had just… Protected me. Delphine loves me. I couldn’t believe it. Half of me was so happy because of Delphine. And the other half was mad at her, she wasn’t fighting for us and I was very mad at Jean. He is such a fucking dumbass! I wanted to find him and do something to him. But I’m the scientist, right? I have a big head and I fight with help of my mind. I wanted to be with her. And now, when I found out she feels the same, maybe finally… We could be together. That kiss was amazing. I want her all the time. In the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening, at the night… I want to kiss her and protect her. I don’t want her miserable. I want make her happy. And I’ll do it.

I came to the DYAD and went to Delphine’s office. I saw her through the glass door. I knocked. When she saw me, she lowered her head.

“Delphine, I need to talk to you… “, I started. I sat at the desk and I looked at her. I noticed dark circles under her eyes and a sad smile. “Why… Why we can’t be together? I know you want it. I just feel it.”

“Cosima… It’s not that simple. I-um.. I wa… God… “, she whispered and hid her face in her hands. I felt tears in my eyes, but I swallowed hard and looked at her again.

“What about that kiss? I heard you have said you want it.”

“ _Non. Non, non_!”, the blonde raised her voice and stood up from the chair. “That kiss never happened, Cosima!”, she screamed. I felt she didn’t believe her own words. She denied her feelings for me.

“Stop! Just stop! Stop sayin’ this. Sometimes I am so fucking mad at you! Do you love Jean?!”

“Cosima… “, she whispered.

“Answer!”, I yelled.

“ _Non_ , okay? I don’t love him. _Non_!”, she replied with a scream and she started crying. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. She struggled out of my grasp but I was still hugging her hard. Then I felt she relaxed because of my touch.

“I know about Jean, Delphine… “, I whispered into her ear. When she heard that, Del looked at me quickly with panic in her beautiful, hazel eyes. God, I love these eyes…

“What? No…”, her voice broke. “ _No, non, non. Merde_! Cosima, _mon amour_ … He… He treats me like his belonging. I… _J’adore, mon amour_. So deeply. So crazy. To pain. I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re in my every dream. When you say something, you’re so cute. You wave your hands in such an adorable way… I couldn’t stand when we stopped talking. I… Was crying all the time. I ate so little. I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”, Delphine was stroking my cheeks. Oh God, I was melting in her touch, in her words and in her gaze. She was so… right. I wanted to keep this moment forever.

“I um - I just wanted to say I love you, too, Delphine. I’ve loved you since we met. You went to my lab and I thought I saw an angel. With perfect golden curls, beautiful smile, shiny eyes… “, I whispered. I was stroking her perfect hips, stomach, her beautiful collar bones. I heard her breathing heavily.

“I told him I love you. I wanted to break up with him. He was furious. He… Jean hit me and called me a whore. I… He told me he would make you lose your job, your career. Then Jean said I’m his. I belong to him and he won’t let me go… “, she finished. I saw tears in her beautiful eyes. I’LL KILL HIM, I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM.

“He’s just a fucking ass! I hate him, I hate that he caused you pain. Dummy, why didn’t tell me all this? I would have figured something out.”, I replied.

“Cosima, no. He’s dangerous. I couldn’t let him hurt you.”, the blonde whispered. “I coul-“, she didn’t finish her answer, cause I kissed her lips. It was a gentle , sensitive, but also really passionate kiss. I wanted to show her that she isn’t alone . With all the time I’m with her and I will surround her by safety.

“Delphine, I have a plan, okay? I will be okay. I will come for you when it’s all over. Just… Wait for me.”, I told her when I broke our kiss. I took her in my arms and felt I have everything in the world.

“Cosima, don’t. I don’t want you to get hurt… “

“Shh… Ali and Sarah will help me. You know Ali, don’t ya? Thanks to her I know everything. I’m glad that you and her are close now. I’ll be alright.”, I replied and squeezed her gentle hands.

“Fine. Okay. Just… Be careful. Please, _mon amour_. “, Delphine told me. I kissed her deeply for goodbye. Then I got out from her office. The war begins…

***

„Cosima, I don’t know about this. This is very, very dangerous. I can’t lose you. You are my half sister. My kids love you.”, Alison said.

„Ali, please, chill. It will be okay. We will deal with one stupid asshole, right? Besides… Sarah has a gun. When it becomes dangerous, she will go to the apartment, okay?”, I tried to calm her down. „And there is Felix. He will be not far away from Jean’s apartment. And you have some… Glue gun. Why are you havin’ this glue gun, though?”, I asked curiously.

„Cosima, it’s hot, sticky and it can really, really hurt. Believe me.”, she replied with mystery sight.

„Oki doki, weirdos.”, Sarah started. „Cosima, did you take a recorder? If Jean says the truth, we will have a proof for DYAD.”

„Yup, I have it. Fine, now I’m goin’. There is no time. Delphine is in her office. If she is late, Jean will be suspicious. This dumbass works from home, so… I’m goin’”, I said with a trembling voice.

„Cosima, you sure ‘bout that?”, Felix asked.

„Obvs, I am. Delphine… Delphine hurt enough, okay? She and I deserve happiness. It will be okay. It will be okay…”, I mumbled to myself. Than I aimed for his apartment. I pressed a button and I heard the doorbell.

„It’s you. What the hell are you doing here? Do you want some more curses? Rejects? More hurt? What?”, he asked harshly, when he opened the door. Jean looked at me and I was trying to keep his sight. I will be strong. I will be tough.

„I know about you, SWEETIE. I know what you did to Delphine. I know about your threats. Everything, you little dickhead.”, I said roughly and looked at him again.

His eyes were wide open. Jean took my arm and he pulled me violently into the apartment. He slammed the door and pushed me against the wall. My eye, lip and especially my glasses suffered. I hit up on the edge of a small table. But I didn’t give up. I felt a taste of blood in my mouth. But I was still standing straight and crossed my arms over my chest.

„You little whore! What. Do. You. Know.”, He emphasized each word, coming closer to me.

I was scared. I must admit it, I was fucking scared. But I was still standing straight and I didn’t step back. Jean was very surprised at my attitude, but still smiled crookedly.

„No, don’t worry. Delphine didn’t say a word. You bastard scared her to death. But you know what, Jean? People are NOT blind. They see things. Delphine becomes pale. Terrified. Only a fool wouldn’t know that something happened. I’m a fucking genius, my friend and I made research.”, I said to him. I was proud I said that.

„You really asked for it, didn’t you? You couldn’t sit quietly and accept the fact that Delphine won’t be with you, could you?”, Jean was really pissed.

„No! You threatened her, Goddammit! She wanted to break up with you!”, I screamed.

„Yeah, I admit. Because she isn’t a fucking lesbian! And yeah, I threatened her, cause she belongs to me! Me, do you hear me?! Stay away from her! Because if you don’t I’ll fucking kill you!”, Jean yelled at me. He wanted to come forward to me, but someone’s voice interrupted him.

„Not so fast, asshole. You think you are a fucking hero? Fuck off. Cosima, go! To DYAD, to Delphine!”, Sarah came to his apartment. I saw she had a gun.

„What the fuck?! Delphine knows about it? You are insane, God dammit!”, oh, now he was scared! I saw it in his eyes.

„Now, you hear me, fucking asshole! Stay away from Delphine. She deserves to be happy, do you understand me? Del will be with me, whether you like it or not. And you? You won’t be in contact with her, you won’t be pestering her, you won’t be calling her. Are we clear?” I asked angrily.

I looked at Sarah, she was still aiming the gun at Jean.

„Yeah. I got it.”, he whispered. Then he shouted shrilly and fell to the floor.

Behind him, I saw proud of herself, Ali, who stood and held a glue gun in her hand.  
Sarah came to him and kicked him in the face. Jean shouted again and lost consciousness. I smiled proudly and I high-fived the girls.

„He asked for it, didn’t he?”, Ali laughed and looked at me. I hugged them tighly.

„Guys, thank you, really. I couldn’t do it without ya. Now, go to Felix, he must have been scared. And I’m goin’ to Delphine. She’s still waiting.”, I said. Then I got out from Jean’s apartment.

***

„ _Mon dieu,_ you are bleeding, Cosima!”, Delphine whispered when she saw me. She came to me quickly and took my face in her hands. Delphine sat me on the couch and she took out a first aid kit. Del watered swab with hydrogen peroxide and put it on my wounded lips. I groaned in pain.

„ _Pauvre petit chiot_ …”, she added. „Cosima… What happened in there”

„Babe, there’s no need to be afraid anymore. DYAD knows everything. I gained evidence. Jean won’t harass you anymore. We … We can be together now …”, I whispered and looked at her.

She stopped cleaning my wound and also looked at me. I noticed she was shivering. Then tears started falling down on her beautiful cheeks. Del started softly kissing my face. She was kissing my forehead, collar bones, jaw, nose and lips, very gently. Our gaze met. She has such beautiful, hazel eyes. I was melting in her gaze.

„I… Cosima, thank you. Thank you so much. You are, you are… Perfect for me. Stay with me forever. Don’t ever leave me.”, she whispered.  
I took her angelic face in my hands.'

„I will never leave you. Never. Not after all this. I… Maybe this is quick, maybe… But I-um… I want to have a family with you. I want to love you, protect you, take care of you. Always.”, I replied. And then kissed her deeply. My lips were hurt very much, but I didn’t care.

I have everything now. I have the love of my life. It was fucking hard to get her, get my lovely Delphine. But you know what, guys? She was worth it.

„C’mon, babe. You have to meet the rest of your heros.”, I laughed and took her hand in mine. Then we got out from DYAD.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I wrote I have made six parts, but.... I think i will write one more part. Are you glad? I hope : )  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Happy endings... happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay, I present the new part, last part. Like always, they live happily ever after. I'm also goin' to write epilogue :))

„So, you know Ali. And this is Sarah ‘n’ Felix.”, I said to Del. She kissed them on the cheek. I was holding Delphine’s hand the whole time. I didn’t want to pull away from her.

„Wow, now I get it. Hot Frenchie, nice, Cosima!”, Felix shouted. I looked at Delphine and I laughed. She blushed and lowered her head.

„Go away, Fee. But you’re right. I know, she’s hoooot!”, I screamed.

„Cosima!”

„Oh, c’mon, babe, you know it’s true. For me”, I whispered the last sentence into her ear and kissed her cheek.

„Oi, indeed.”, Sarah started. „You know, Delphine, Jean is a stupid asshole and he won’t bother you anymore.”, The Brit squeezed Del’s shoulder.

„ _Oui. Merci_ to all of you. Really. And now I can be with my Cosima…”, she replied with a big smile. And then I blushed. She said „my Cosima”, geez… I’m so in love!

„What ‘bout getting drunk, ladies?”, Felix asked. „We have to celebrate!”, he added. Everybody laughed. We decided to go to Lissy’s. 

„Is everythin’ okay, babe?”, I asked Delphine when we were in the cab. I was stroking her knee and then thigh. 

„Of cource, _mon amour_. I’m with my beautiful woman and her crazy friends. We are going to Lissy’s, nice bar. How can it be wrong?”, she asked, smiling to me. 

„I don’t know. Do you really want to be with me? I just… um… We-we didn’t ever talked about it… I mean… We talked about it earlier, but… Maybe…”, I started.

„Cosima, stop. You are overthinking, really”, Del laughed and hugged me. I was stroking her neck with my nose. I love her smell. „I do want to be with you. It’s all… New for me. I mean… You know it. But I really, really love you, _mon amour_. And that’s that.”

Then Delphine kissed me. At the beginning it was a tender kiss. But then it became more passionate. I felt Delphine’s tongue on my lips and parted them. I pulled her closer to me. There wasn’t space between us anymore. I started to unbutton her black coat and I was stroking her perfect stomach. I heard her gasping. Delphine was touching my thigh and aiming higher and higher. When I felt her hand on my inner thigh I moaned in her mouth.

„Babe… How long are we goin’… to be with them?”, I asked between our kisses. 

She paused and smiled to me. Del tugged my short skirt and buttoned her coat. She leaned to me and she whispered into my ear:

„Maybe a minute… Maybe longer. Maybe we will tell them we’re tired.”, I heard her whisper and I felt chills all over my body.

„Dr. Cormier, you are a naughty girl!”, I laughed. 

„Yes, I admit. It’s because of you.”, she replied.

„Because of me?! I beg your pardon? I don’t think so…”, I said innocently.

„ _Oui_ , it’s you. I’m very, very attracted to you. And you know it.”, she kissed my lips.

„Yeah, I know!”, I laughed and hugged her. We were at Lissy’s. Everybody was waiting for us.

„Why so long? Wait, you know what? I don’t want to hear your answer.”, Ali said.

„Oh, stop, Alison. There were traffic jams and stuff. So, you want wine, Del?”, I asked my girl, who was sitting next to Sarah.

„Yes, Cosima.”, she replied and squeezed my hand. I smiled to her and ordered wine for her and me. I handed Delphine a glass of wine. 

I noticed there was no space for me at the table. I was wondering where I could sit, but then Delphine took my hand and pulled me to her. I sat on her lap, she took her hands around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. Oh God, I thought I was melting. Delphine is soooo…. I can’t even find the words. 

„Wow, you are so cute!”, Alison said with a small smile. „See? I told you they should have been together.”

„Yadda, yadda, yadda… We all thought Delphine didn’t want Cosima as a girlfriend, right?”, Felix said. I said quietly „no” to them, but they didn’t listen.

„Oi, you’re right! It was only Cosima who showed it. I rememeber when she came to my apartment and told me she is goin’ to kill herself one day. It was like - _Sarah, help, help, I love her, she’s perfect, I hate Jean, Delphine this, Delphine that…_ And now? Now you have your girl, Cosima.”, Sarah laughed. 

I blushed very fucking much. I must have had i-will-kill-you-guys look, cause Felix squeezed my shoulder and winked to Delphine. She laughed hard.

„Hey, babe! On which side are you?”, I punched her in her shoulder, pretending resentment.

„ _Mon amour, calmez-vous_ … I’m always on your side, you know. And you also know I love you for a very long time. It wasn’t just you.”, she whispered into my ear. I smiled to her and kissed her cheek. 

We were at Lissy’s for a long time that evening. I think everybody love Delphine. In fact, how can they not love her? She is amazing, kind, lovely, beautiful and mine. She is finally mine.

„So, do ya like them?”, I asked her when we were in the cab.

„ _Oui, mon amour_. Of course I do. They are kind of crazy, but in a good way. I see they love you. Just like me…”, Delphine replied with a smile and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her and started kissing her neck. I heard her moan.

„So… this was a long and tiring day, don’t ya think?”, I asked. 

„ _Oui_ , it was. Can I come to your apartment, _mon amour_?”, Delphine purred into my ear. I shivered.

„Mmmmm, dr. Cormier, you are really a naughty girl, like I said! Coming to my place on the first date? Nice!”, I said with a big smile. I couldn’t believe my luck.

„I just… _Mon amour_ , I was waiting for you enough. Now I only want to have you… All.”, she whispered and I felt electricity went through my veins. 

„So… If you say so, I can’t stop you, babe.”, I replied and kissed her cheek.

I paid the taxi driver and went to my door. I squeezed Del’s hand and unlocked the door. When I shut it, Delphine couldn’t wait. She pinned me against the wall and started unbuttoning my red coat. I pulled her closer to me, there was no space between us anymore. Soon, we didn’t have any clothes on. I started kissing her collar bone and neck and jawline… When I got to breasts, I heard her loud groan. Delphine pulled me back to her lips and kissed, almost violently. I returned that amazing kiss, very deeply. We had that… connection. I’ve never had this with anyone. 

„ _Ma cherie_ … Bedroom… Please.”, she whispered between our kisses. I nodded and took her hand.

When I shut the bedroom door, she pulled me to her and Del slowly laid me on the bed. She looked at me hesitantly. 

„What’s wrong, babe?”, I asked, stroking her hot cheek.

„Cosima, _mon amour_ , it’s just… I’ve never…”, she started.

„Oh, it’s totes okay.”, I whispered into her ear and pulled her closer. „It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

I felt she relaxed under my touch. I kissed her lips very softly, warmly, sweetly. I wanted to show her it’s gonna be okay. I was stroking her thigh gently, I heard her moan. It was amazing that it was because of my touch. I was aiming higher, on Del’s inner thigh. 

„Cosima, please…”, my Delphine pleaded. I smiled.

I moved my hand to her centre. When I felt her wetness on my hand, I moaned, she did too. I was gently stroking her clit, I wanted her to get used to my touch. I could hear her ragged breathing and moaning. It was so intense. 

„ _Merde. S’il vous plaît, se il vous plaît_ …”, Delphine begged. 

She clenched her eyes and pulled me to her even more. I pushed my two fingers inside her. She choked the air and groaned. 

„Everything okay?”, I purred into her ear while I was moving my fingers back and forth.

„ _Merde! Oui, oui_ …”, Delphine murmured. „Fuck, Cosima!”

I was smiling softly and pressed my thumb against her clit. Delphine was breathing loudly, moaning and was pulling me very close to her. I felt her nails dig into my back. There will be marks, but I didn’t care in that moment. I have her. I have my love, Delphine. And I caused her delight. Me, not Jean, that stupid dickhead.   
At some point I felt like Delphine was arched. She was very close. 

„ _Meeerdee!_ ”, she was screaming and I also heard my name, when she came. 

My love fell on the pillow and hugged me tightly. I kissed her smooth neck and felt the tears on my cheek. I looked at her in surprise.

„Hon, is everythin’ okay?”, I asked.

„ _Oui, oui_ … It’s just… I-um… I can’t believe I’m finally with you, mon amour. It was so hard and I thought I’d never see you again. And there you are, in my arms. We’re making love and you give me so much pleasure. You’re the love of my life, remember.”, she replied.

„Babe… You’re so cute. I love you, too.”, I whispered through the tears and kissed her sweetly.

„And now I’ll take care of you…”, she purred into my ear. 

That night was the most beautiful night in the world. I have Delphine, a beautiful woman who loves me with all her might. That night I had the most amazing, intense, mind-blowing orgasm. I didn’t think one person can lead another to such a state. 

We were happy, we still are happy. She was worth the suffering. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think bout it? I hope you like it.  
> Thank u for your comments, really. You are such a good readers.  
> I also thank u my beta, Lexie, cause she's amazing.   
> Now, be prepared for epilogue - future Cophine!  
> Have a nice day! :*


	8. Lovely life [epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know, it took soooo long, but here we go. Epilogue and... future Cophine! Enjoy!

“Mamaaaa! Emmanuelle wants to take my doll!”, I heard a cute scream. Yeah, like always. 

“What’s goin’ on here?”, I asked when I came to one of the girls’ room. 

After Jean, me and Delphine were very happy. We still are. Two years later we got married and were on our honeymoon in Paris. I’m in love with this city, really. By the way, Delphine proposed to me. I was shocked, too, cause I thought I would do it first but… It was so cute and lovely. She took me to the restaurant and she made little show for me. It was so amazing. That day, I was sure I love her till the end of the world. I remember she told me she was goin’ to the bathroom. Then I saw her on the stage. She sang my favourite song. God, she has an amazing voice. Then she proposed to me. I’m still smiling when thinking about that day.   
After a year,  Victoria was born. Two years later Emmanuelle. Yeah, she has name after my ex girlfriend. Delphine didn’t agree for that at first but when she met Emmanuelle,  she loved her. We are still friends, by the way. 

“Victoria, you’re a big girl, right? You’re ten. Maybe you could give that doll to your lovely sister, huh?”, I suggested. 

“Alriiiight, mama. Okay. But could you buy me a new one? Please, please, please, mama!”, Vica screamed. I closed my eyes and sighed. 

“Honey, what ‘bout Amina, your favourite doll?”, I asked and sat Em on my lap. Victoria sat next to me and was playing with one of my dreads. 

“I like her, but… I want another one. Amina doesn’t have a friend. That’s sad, oui? “, she said with that cute smile. I was melting. She learned French from Delphine and she was pretty good at it. 

“Oki doki, Vica. We will talk about this with mama Delfie, okay? Now let’s eat dinner.”, I replied, than  took Emmanuelle into my hands and went to the dining room. Vica followed us. 

I prepared them dinner and we were eating in silence. Then we were watching “Home alone” on TV. 

“Mama, can I have hair like you?”, my younger daughter Emmanuelle asked, when I put them to bed. 

“Em, honey, you want to have dreads?”, I laughed. 

“Yes. They look good.”, she replied with this lovely, sleeping voice. 

“Sweetie, but you have such an amazing, blonde curls just like your mama Delfie.”, I said, stroking her little arm. 

“Hm… Maybe you are right. But when I’m older I think I will have blonde dreads.”

“Emmanuelle, we’ll think about it. Go to sleep, hon. Goodnight. You too, Vica. “, I kissed my daughters and got out. I sat on the couch in living room and watched some stupid romantic comedy on TV. Some time later I heard the sound of a key in the lock. I smiled to myself and I felt my stomach become light. Couple years later and I still react like teenager when I’m around my lovely wife. 

“Hey, babe.”, I kissed her lips gently. 

“ _Bonsoir, ma cherie._ How was your day? Were the girls good?”, Delphine asked when I handed her the  plate with late dinner.

“Yeah, totes. They fought a little. Em wanted to take Vica’s old doll. But fortunately, I told our older daughter that she has to be reasonable and she gave the doll Emmanuelle.”, I replied.

„Oh, that’s good. You are so great with our daughters…”, Delphine said, when we were sitting on the couch and she hugged me. 

„I am!”, I laughed and kissed my wife. „You know what Em said? She wants to have dreads like me!”

„What?”

„Yeah, I know. She said she will have blonde dreads. I thought I would die of laughter.”, I said with a big smile.

„Oh, _mon amour_ , Emmanuelle is just like you. Two Cosimas in my life? I don’t know if I can handle it.”, Delphine laughed. I punched her on the arm.

„Hey, c’mon. I’m not that scary! I’m lovely!”, I screamed and kissed her.

„…And childish and annoying and sometimes irresponsible and crazy…”, she began to enumerate.

„Oh, stop. I know you love me.”

„Of course I love you, Cosima.”, she replied and kissed me.

That time I didn’t pull away from her. I returned the kiss, but more deeply than her. I started kissing her neck and heard her gasping. I unbuttoned her shirt and looked at her amazing body. God, I love her so, so much! I pulled her to me very hard. Delphine started to pull off my shirt and undid my pajama pants. She kissed my hips, stomach and breasts. I moaned, feeling her kisses on my body.

„Babe, bedroom…”, I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled. Then my wife stood up and held my hand. 

„Okay, _mon amour._ But please, try to be quiet. I won’t again explain the girls what we are doing.”, she laughed. I rolled my eyes and kissed her, then we locked our bedroom’s door. 

I have a happy family and I love my girls. They were worth all of it. I’m satisfied and full of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I want to thank you my beta, Lexie and all of you, my readers. I really like this story. Maybe one day I will write sequel. Maybe. We'll see. Have a nice day, my buddies!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. Thanks for reading, really.


End file.
